Caught Off Guard
by dramionefan09
Summary: Draco and some slytherins tried to get back to Hermione for embarassing Draco, but their plan backfired when they went to sneak in the Head Girl's bathroom... LOL moments... Invisibility potion... a seductive and hot Hermione... NO Lemons.. Please Review.


Disclaimer: Again, the usual, I don't own blah blah blah blah…. Ok, ok chill out. I'm just kidding. Let me spell it out again: **I don't own Harry Potter and everything that are associated with it.** I just own a mobile phone, a few school bags, a couple of sneakers, some shirts, shorts… well, you get my point… But I do get the plot of this fic from one of my daydreaming escapades…

A/N: This is my first try on a one-shot fic so hope you'll like it… AND REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW….

**CAUGHT OFF GUARD**

He was furious. Overly infuriated. He didn't expect that the know-it-all Mudblood had out-witted him yet again. Though, he actually knows that she is more than capable of it since they've been making each other's life a living hell for the past years. But still, the slytherin blond couldn't accept that a girl, a Gryffindor, most importantly… a MUDBLOOD, could get the better off him.

It was during their Defense for Dark Arts class which the Slytherins and Gryffindors share with each other.

_Start of Flashback:_

_The Slytherins were on the leftmost side of the room while the Gryffindors are clustered on the opposite side ensuring that they maintain a space between them as wide as possible. _

_The war of glares and smirks suddenly stop when the DADA Professor entered the class room and told them that they'll be having duels for the first class of the year. It is to gauge what they've learned so far and how they can efficiently apply it into almost real-life situations._

"_Okay class, I'll be picking one for each Houses to be the first to duel." Everyone exulted because with all the agendas of the Headmaster for unity between houses, they didn't expect their professor to let two rival houses in a duel._

"_And since the Head girl and the Head boy are in this class, I'm volunteering both of you to be the first ones." The professor announced as everyone's faces beamed._

_For the first time, the two rival houses had agreed on something, that what was about to come is one hell of a duel. They are surely in for a good show, with the know-it-all Gryffindor princess knowing more hexes than all of the students combined and the Slytherin prince who has a lot of knowledge with dark art (not that he would use it openly). On top of that, they are the top two brightest students in their year and they've hated each other since humanity started._

'_This would be fun', Draco smirked mirroring probably everyone's thoughts at the moment._

_Nothing could be heard aside from the chirping of birds and rustling of the soft winds as the two adversaries position themselves in the space that was used to be the invisible wall between their houses._

_Brown meets grey. It was a good sight because everyone else has no idea that they're holding their breaths waiting for the duel to begin. Both duelists did all the formalities before starting a duel. Then suddenly, the professor gave them the go signal._

"_Expelliarmus", cried out by grey-eyed blond._

"_Holy Merlin's… why did y... how c… That's not fair!" She glowered while his smirk became more noticeable along with the other slytherins._

_Hermione tried to appeal over the incessant rants of Gryffindors. "Professor , I think we should be dueling off each other with everything that we know," she then turned her head back towards her adversary "and not hiding the other's wand?!?" making a face that is close to revolt and frustration._

"_Well… ", the professor started. _

"_I think sir that it is most certainly fair since it is the best thing to do if you are in a real life situation like this", he tried to justify, " and, it could be a great opportunity to see what some of us could do when we fell into the same mishap as her right now."_

"_He does have a point." The professor agreed as Draco's smirk became extra wider reaching the greater ends of the world. The gryffindors were dumb-founded about their professors' acquiescence with the slytherin blond._

"_But professor… ", Hermione tried to come up with arguments but knows that her enemy is somehow surprisingly right, "hmpf… Why Malfoy? Can't handle a real duel with a girl?" She mocked._

"_That's preposterous!" He seethed while it's her turn now to smirk. "Like I said, it's to prepare us for the unexpected." Hermione rolled her eyes at this statement. "And besides, why can't you handle it in the muggle way. I know you know how, MUDBLOOD", he accentuated._

_To Draco's surprise, she didn't flinched on his last words, though he knew that she's grown immune to it, but rather managed to form a wider smirk. "Oh, you want it the muggle way?" She said with a little tinge of slyness. "Then, watch and learn, ferret!"_

"_Why? What will you do? Punch me? Pfft…" his smirk grew as wide as Hermione then the battle of smirks between houses begun._

"_Maybe?" she replied_

'_Hah! How pathetic?! Think she can just beat me up for a single punch, though the one during our third year was a pretty good one. Still, I won't let her come that close before I hex her." He produced an evil laugh mentally. _

_Then suddenly, everything went silent again as she started taking off her sweater uniform (A/N: I just thought that they're not wearing their robes during DADA). Again, for another surprise of the century, the rival houses all thought, 'What the hell is she doing?' Yes, even her two best friends._

_She started to get rid of her ponytail and sway her head to let down her thick hair while keeping on a very calm expression. 'Well, if this is the muggle way, then I don't see any harm from it. I'll just enjoy myself first and let her finish what she's doing since I could hex her before she could even do something and she doesn't have her wand.' Malfoy thought to himself._

_All mouths open wide as she took a rather seductive walk towards Malfoy while trying to loosen up her tie and undo the upper buttons of her shirt. She was becoming closer to where he is and it took a whole lot of his strength to raise his wand and point it straight ahead because he was too shock with what is a happening._

"_Isn't it hot in here, Draco?" she said hoarsely which sends shivers to his spine as well as to other males inside the room. "Mind if I hang it here, Draco?" she deliberately whispered with a seductive tone as she hangs her tie on Draco's wand._

_Draco, on the other hand, was dumbfounded as well as the rest of the students with what is happening. He was trying to pull himself together and his subconscious mind is trying to shout at him to hex the hot girl in front of him. 'What the hell is she doing? Is this the muggle way? Maybe, father was wrong about the muggleborns? Or maybe she's not that smart… and prude after all' he laughed mentally._

"_Draco…" she said huskily as she slid her hands to Draco's chest and licked her bottom lip. Draco loses all sense of thought as he feels her hot body pressed into his. He didn't think that goody know-it-all Granger could be so flirtatious and sexy. His eyes rolled as Hermione skate her fingertips leave goose bumps from his neck to his hands._

_Then he suddenly felt his body being pushed away and realized that his wand is no longer in his arms. And before he could even mutter a word…_

"_Stupefy!" cried by the hot cheater. Then, he was sent backwards in the air._

"_And that's how we do it the muggle way, ferret!" she said huskily while trying to contain her laughter._

_Suddenly, all students burst into laughter while the slytherins are trying to contain themselves, even the professor. Finally, the bell rang._

"_Class dismissed!" yelled out by the professor after recovering from his mirth._

'_That little arse. I'll get her for this' he fumed to himself._

_End of Flashback:_

'She didn't know what hit her' he thought to himself.

(At the Heads common room)

"Are you sure this would work?" inquired by his dark-haired best mate.

"Of course, it will work. I didn't get those A's from Potions just for nothing, Blaise!" he fumed as he smack his best mate on the back.

"Where should we put this potion?" said the stout slytherin.

"And what is it anyway?" asked by the other slytherin with the same size as the former.

"Stop asking too many questions! We're going to mix this with the one she's drinking before she sleeps. I think it's a medicine or something."

"You watch her sleep?"

"No, you fool! I just saw her drink it here in the common room as she went upstairs to her room to sleep"

"If you saw her…"

"Enough! I don't need to explicate anything to both of you since those little brains of yours won't even comprehend it."

Then they all budged in their way to the Head girl's room. "It's locked!" commented by the stout slytherin. "That's why they call us wizards, Goyle!" Draco retorted. "Let me do the honors" Blaise suggested.

"Alohomora." Then they were presented with a very warm and welcoming room adorned with gold and red curtains, wallpapers and ceilings. The bed was filled with a swarm of pillow while moving and non-moving pictures were huddled in the walls near the desk. This is different from the rooms that they have at their dormitories and what they're used to. The warmth of the atmosphere was odd to them and yet makes them like home, a real one.

"There it is. Hah! She didn't know who she's messing with." He mumbled as he emptied all the contents of the potion into the medicine bottle. Suddenly, the door in the Heads common room slammed.

"Oh Merlin, she's here! She'll hex us multiple times if she finds us here." Crabbe exclaimed.

"Quick, let's hide in the bathroom!" So they entered the bathroom and clustered into a corner near the door to check if she's coming.

"What if she comes here and sees us? How are we going to get out of here, I have to go to my next class? What if…" Goyle was cut off again

"Stop with the 'what ifs' Goyle. Like Draco said before, he's not the Potions top student just for nothing. Surely, you have something for us, haven't you mate?"

"Of course mate; I'm not an amateur for this sneaking business so I always prepare a plan B. Chadah!" he said as he held out a small vial with a purple liquid inside.

"Eww… what is that?" Goyle asked again.

"It's an invisibility potion. One drop and you'll be out of sight in less than a minute. And the potion wears off after an hour."

"Cool!" the other cried in unison.

Then the Head girl's door suddenly opened and shut closed. They all quickly took a drop of the potion and gradually went invisible.

"Oh Merlin, I can't see you guys! I've gone blind!" Crabbe cried out. Draco and Blaise tried to jump in to where they think Crabbe is to stop for making any more noise.

"Shut you up, you fool! She might hear you." Blaise tried to quiet him down.

Surprisingly, it was Goyle who commented now. "That's why it's called an Invisibility potion dumbass. It makes us invisible. That's why we can't see each other." he proudly said as if that bit of information has helped saved the whole wizarding community.

At that retort, two hidden eyes rolled while realization finally sunk into someone's little brain. Then the door to the bathroom swung open and revealed an exhausted brown-eyed girl, maybe from too much studying, who proceed to the mirror holding something in her hands.

The four slytherins tried to be still as possible just so they won't make anything that would get them notice. Then when they see the medicine bottle in Hermione's hands they all smiled evilly. 'It's payback time' they all thought. Just as when Hermione was about to drink the contents of the bottle, she then stop and appears as if she was thinking of something. Then, she tried counting with her fingers while reading small inscriptions in the bottle.

"Oh it's already expired. I guess I'll just have to ask mom to send me another one." All boys gasped because their plan had backfired. 'Guess I'll try a different one or I'll just wait for the next bottle to arrive' Draco sighed to himself because the Mudblood had outsmarted him again without even trying.

And when they thought that all hope was gone, the bushy-haired girl started undressing herself. Undoing her buttons, like in their DADA class, but now all of it and taking off her shirt. They were all agape with what they're seeing and what they assume they will be seeing for a few seconds. She was now clad in her lacey green undergarments. 'Well, our plan hasn't really been put into waste.' They all thought in unison as they fancied the beautiful creature in front of them.

Then all thoughts, sense (not that two of them would lose much), everything have lost as the Gryffindor girl had undress herself completely. It was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen... well, actually, the second most beautiful for Crabbe and Goyle aside from food. It felt like the world suddenly stopped and everything is in slow motion. They all blinked frantically, trying to reassure if they're dreaming and also to make sure the glowing light that was coming out from the beautiful girl's body was for real but it still stays there.

'Oh Merlin, my father was way too wrong by saying Mudbloods are impure because a girl this gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, the list could go on. When angels come down to earth, they will bow down to her…' he thought to himself as he had that dreamy look on his face just like the other boys.

'She was so beautiful even the greek goddess of beauty paled in comparison. I think I'm in love…' Blaise thought dreamily.

'…………………………………….………………………………..…. Chicken breast' Goyle and Crabbe thought.

They were so caught up with their trance, that they didn't notice that she was already done taking a shower, which was directly in front of them as if it was meant for them to watch her bathe. They were all disappointed at the same time thankful when she started drying herself with her fluffy towel and wrapped her up. 'Lucky towel' they all thought. Disappointed for obvious reasons that no man in the right mind or is straight (for the case of Crabbe and Goyle), who will not cherish this opportunity if ever given a chance. Thankful because they wouldn't know what they would do if ever this opportunity would last longer. Knowing the current state of their head, due to their trance, and the state of other heads in their body, they might not be able to control their hormones for taking over.

For some unexplained luck, they were able to exit the Head girl's common room and proceeded to Draco's room then they exhaled huge amount of breath that they didn't thought they were holding.

"Holy Merlin's ass, that was something?!?!" Crabbe yelled out followed by a long and awkward silence.

"Gu… Guess we better get going Draco" Blaise stuttered.

"Yeah… yes we have to attend… the… my next class." Goyle stuttered. 'Yeah right, or attend to something else' Draco thought.

Draco escorted them out of his room into the portrait hole, but the door from the Head girl's room opened and everything is in slow motion again.

"Oh didn't k now you're here already." she said coolly.

"Er.. um.. ye.. uhm.. n… aYes. Yes, and they're just about to jerk off… I mean come off… uhm.. Well, it's none of your business, you hot …. Hot-headed mudblood!"

"Nice going, ferret boy!" Hermione fumed as she went back to her room.

At that, all three boys swiftly exited from the Heads common room and budge towards their dormitories at the same time Draco went to his room and lock himself in the bathroom. This would be a long cold shower.

(In the Hallway)

The four slytherins never talked about what had happened in the Head girl's bathroom, though it is still in their mind until now, because no one wants to admit that the Mudblood had gotten into them. This also made Draco postpone his revenge plan against the hot girl to make it much easier to move on with this weakness. They tried to talk about anything other than the girl and tried to avoid her as much as possible.

"I think this year; we're going to win the Quidditch Championship." Draco proudly stated.

"Yeah, we have such great new players as compare to Gryffindorks." Blaise mocked.

"I heard they would provide a victory party and lots of good food to the winner." Goyle said as he looks at Crabbe with the same dreamy face. Then suddenly, everything goes in slow motion. They tried to look around to see why it is happening. Then they saw the beautiful goddess that had been plaguing their mind since that fateful day in the Head girl's bathroom. She was running frantically, maybe going to find something in the library or finish an essay. And they were dumbfounded again like how they were when they see her, and their minds drifted back to a familiar trance.

Draco thought dreamily, 'She is so beautiful. Her brown curls bounces like clouds in the sky. And that is not the only thing that bounces…' which brings back memories of his dream… or wet dreams.

'Oh God, she is coming… she's coming… she's coming in our way. What should I do? What do I look?' Blaise worriedly rattled in his mind.

'……………………………………………………………….'Goyle and Crabbe thought (or not thought) as their mouths hang open and saliva dripping out.

As Hermione was almost near to their still-shocked state, she tripped on something and all of her books were splattered on the floor and she fell on her knees. "Oww" she cried.

Her beautiful voice had broken their trance and made them scrambled to where she is. They tried to get as many of the books as possible but Crabbe got there first and got all of the books and gave it to Hermione.

"Her.. er.. mione, you.. ooh.. kkkkay?" he stuttered worriedly while the other boys glare at his back.

"Yes, I'm fine Vincent." His heart stopped at the mention of his first name. It sounds good from her. "Oh, thank you for picking up my books, that's really sweet of you." Hermione gave him a really cutesy and flirty smile with her eyelids fluttering sweetly making circles in the pits of his stomach, not like there is any more room for movements.

"It's na… nothing" he stuttered.

"Aww. You are so cute!" she teased and then pinched his now red cheeks and swiftly rose up and went her way off. Crabbe fainted at the lost of contact and went blank for the lost of breath intake or rapid breathing.

As she passed by the other glaring boys, she winked at them and said huskily, "Good morning boys!" which sent shivers down their spine and little bit more on the nether regions. When she was out of sight, they all said their goodbyes to each other and went to the nearest and different bathroom to replay what they've been doing since the fateful day and also just a few moments ago when they woke up.

(Hermione's POV)

As I went off my way to the corner, out of the sight of those slytherin arseholes, I began laughing evilly to myself. "Who's your mother now, pervs?" She is very glad that she has gotten into them and even somehow control them without even using magic… using the muggle way. "It's even better than the Imperius Curse… much better."

The end….

A/N: So what do you think. Please Review Review Review… And also read my first fic "My Cold-hearted boyfriend". It still on chapter 1 but I;ve already finished Chapter 2 and Im gonna post within this week but I need to have more reviews.. so please read it and review thanks…..


End file.
